


Zalotne zawiłości

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cheeky Scorpius, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Albus, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, Summer Holidays, Third Person POV, poor him, that boy is desperate, you won't believe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Scorpius bardzo by chciał. Tak bardzo, że aż boli. Problem tkwi w tym, że nie wie, jak się do tego zabrać, żeby nie zepsuć.I wtedy jak z nieba spada mu James Potter (Syriusz, nie ten pierwszy).
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 8





	1. Psychoterapeuta Damian

— Drogi Damianie. Obiecaj mi, proszę, że gdy wypuszczę cię w nocy z klatki, pójdziesz i zagryziesz Jamesa na śmierć, co?

Złożywszy głowę na ramionach złożonych niewygodnie na biurku, Albus próbował wyzionąć ducha przez usta. Jego fretkowy kompan niestety nie dysponował na tyle złożonym mózgiem, by pojąć stopień strapienia, w jaki wpadł jego czarnowłosy opiekun, w związku z czym jedyny sposób, w jaki był w stanie mu pomóc, to zwyczajne, proste _bycie_. Bycie uroczym i zabawnym i w futerku.

— Tobie to dobrze. Zero przyjaciół w których idzie się zabujać... Zero starszych braci, w których twój przyjaciel, w którym się bujasz, może się zabujać... Czemu nie urodziłem się fretką. — Damian zrobił kółko i zapiszczał. — Widzisz, mały, do czego takie byle co potrafi człowieka doprowadzić?

Damian był biało-szary. Scorpius był blado-blondo-szarobłękitny.

Damian nie przypominał Albusowi Scorpiusa z powodu wyglądu. Po prostu, Albus używał swojej fretki jako rany na złamane serce tak często, że trudno mu teraz było o tym zapomnieć, ilekroć patrzył na Damiana.

Niech to hipogryf kopnie. Mózg w istocie potrafi być wielkim przekleństwem.


	2. Nalewanie sobie soku to nowa gra wstępna

Następnego dnia James w dalszym ciągu żył. Damian zawiódł. No trudno. Albus i tak nie spodziewał się na poważnie, że jego fretka zrozumie życzenie.

Gdyby tylko przewidział, co wyniknie z zaproszenia Scorpiusa na wakacje, sam wprosiłby się do Dworu Malfoyów. A potem najpewniej poczyniłby dalsze kroki, by upewnić się, że zapierający dech blondyn i jego paskudny, wstrętny, odrażający, _asdfghjkl_ starszy brat nigdy w życiu się w żaden sposób nie spotkają.

Tymczasem co się stało to się nie odstanie; i tak oto Albus musiał spędzać połowę swoich wakacyjnych dni na gotowaniu się w środku za każdym razem, gdy stało się któreś z poniższych:

– James witał się ze Scorpiusem rano, świeży z łóżka (szlag niech trafi fakt, że każdy dzień posiada coś takiego jak _rano_ )

– James przechodził obok Scorpiusa (bardziej _ocierał się_ o niego, do jasnej cho–)

– James zapraszał Scorpiusa na wspólnego domowego Quidditcha na podwórku (jeden na jednego? Jeden na jednego?! Kiedy do dyspozycji mają całą rodzinę Potterów? _Albus po prostu nie potrafił tego zrozumieć_ )

– Scorpius zachowywał się nietypowo, gdy James siedział z nim przy jednym stole (Albus zaczynał nienawidzić faktu, że ludzie potrzebują jedzenia, by przeżyć)

– Scorpius patrzył jak James nalewa sobie soku do szklanki (i co w tym niby atrakcyjnego?! Albus nigdy nie zachwycał się, gdy to Scorpius nalewał sobie soku do szklanki; jego smukłe palce czule obejmujące szkło przyjmujące wkrótce wodospad pomarańczy kontrolowany tak sprawnie... wcale go nie hipnotyzowały. Scorpius był po prostu _dziwny_. ...Zaraz, zaraz. Czy Albusowi tylko się wydawało, czy Scorpius zaczął nalewać sobie sok jakby odrobinę bardziej... _ponętnie_? Huh. Coś, istotnie, mogło być na rzeczy. Lista nienawidzonych rzeczy rosła!)

– Scorpius był ewidentnie niespokojny, gdy James znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Scorpius

– Scorpius był ewidentnie niespokojny, gdy James znajdował się w pomieszczeniu sąsiadującym z tym, w którym znajdował się Scorpius (TO już było śmieszne)

– Scorpius rozmawiał z Jamesem (w grę wchodziły dwie możliwości: albo Scorpius postradał rozum, albo James awansował poziomem intelektualnym. Obydwa wydawały się nierealne. ...O ile nie wykluczyć opcji, w której rozum Scorpiusa znikał jedynie tymczasowo, mianowicie w pobliżu Jamesa)

Nietrudno więc było wywnioskować, że Albus mógłby teraz robić za prywatne lato. Szkoda, że nie było na to zapotrzebowania; przynajmniej sypnąłby mu ktoś złotem.

— Scor, powiedz — Albus rzucił od niechcenia, gdy przebierali się w jego pokoju w piżamy, powagą w głosie skutecznie przyciągając uwagę przyjaciela — miałbyś ochotę na meczyk, jutro z rana? Jeden na jednego? — Obrócił się do blondyna i oparł wygodnie o parapet. — Bo ja bym miał.

Ooo, jaki ładny uśmiech. Tak, Scorpius był bez dwóch zdań najbardziej urodziwym chłopakiem, jakiego Albus widział. A widział wielu – na licznych wycieczkach, międzynarodowych meczach Quidditcha, no i, oczywiście, widział również męskie wile. Lecz nawet uroki i wdzięki owych pięknych samców blakły przy tym piekielnym aniele, z którym Albus miał radość się przyjaźnić.

— Pewnie! Pokażę ci przy okazji, czego nauczył mnie James, co ty na to? Ma fantastyczne ruchy na miotle, wiesz?

I te oczy, takie błyszczące

...gdy mówi o _Jamesie_.

Albus przełknął tsunami złości. _Ugh._

— Nie to co ty, huh? — zaśmiał się pod nosem, na co Scorpius przewrócił oczami.

— Praktyka czyni mistrza. Może z czasem to samo będę mógł powiedzieć o tobie. — Wzruszył niewinnie ramionami. Zupełnie (oby) nieświadom efektu, jaki jego słowa wywarły na przyjacielu.

Cóż, Albus spędzi po prostu odrobinę więcej czasu pod prysznicem. Próbując wyjąć swojego brata z tego pięknego zdania.

 _Masz fantastyczne ruchy, Al... Dawaj, mocniej,_ mocniej _, chcę dojść dla ciebie! O tak... o taaak... Oh,_ żyję _dla twojego penisa!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z ciekawości: wolicie top Albus/bottom Scorpius, czy bottom Albus/top Scorpius?


	3. Odkrywanie uśpionej pasji

Ilość wulgarnych gestów, jakie Albus zafundował tego dnia bratu, robiła się absurdalna.

— Al! Skup się, proszę. Już prawie ci wychodzi, musisz tylko pewniej kontrolować miotłę...

— Przecież to robię! Mam ją połamać, czy jak?

James się z pewnością fantastycznie bawi. Tuman. Jakby nie miał nic lepszego do roboty jak siedzieć na trawce i oglądać jego nieudolnego brata wyciskającego z siebie poty. O, jasne: i jego jeszcze-nie-chłopaka wyginającego się sprawnie na miotle. (Tak przepysznie... Nic tylko rzucić się na spoconego, przyrumienionego wysiłkiem i słońcem blondyna, zedrzeć ubranie z tego cudownego ciała, zacząć trzeć o jego penisa aż stwardnieje a on sam zacznie sapać, tak pięknie gotowy by–)

— Nie. Nie o to chodzi. Brakuje ci skupienia. Nie masz jej bardziej kontrolować fizycznie, tylko mentalnie. Twoje ciało i umysł powinny być zjednoczone.

— Kto by pomyślał, że Quidditch jest taki filozoficzny — Albus mruknął pod nosem. — Nie.Umiem, Scor.

— Wiem że umiesz! I ty też wiesz. Najwyraźniej trafił ci się gorszy dzień. — Wtem oklapł. — W porządku. Możemy poćwiczyć kiedy indziej.

_Słodko. Nie mogłeś do tego dojść z dwie godziny wcześniej?_

— I po co? Nie zamierzam przecież kandydować do drużyny.

— Kto wie. Może odkryjesz uśpioną pasję?

 _Pasję. Tia. Do ujeżdżania twojego_ trzonu _. Albo wsadzania własnego głęboko w twoje słodkie, gibkie ciało._

— Cokolwiek. Mam dość szkoły latania. Mieliśmy grać, Scor, a ostatnie trzy godziny spędziłeś na torturowaniu mnie.

— To po prostu miłe dzielić z tobą coś, co kocham. Powinieneś głośniej wyrażać swoje potrzeby, wiesz? — A gdy Albus zgromił go spojrzeniem (w końcu nie był wcale nieśmiały w narzekaniu; to Scorpius pozostawał uparty do bólu), speszył się. — Nieważne. Sorry. To co... zagramy?

Albus wziął sobie miły, głęboki oddech. Uspokajający. Bardzo. Potrzebował tego w tym momencie desperacko.

— Zagramy. Ale najpierw coś zjem. Bo zwrócę żołądek z głodu i tych wszystkich pętli.

Wracając do domu, Albus trzepnął brata w głowę ogonem miotły.

— Aż tak cię ego boli, Ally?

— Chcesz mocniej?

— A potrafisz? — zaszydził, z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem.

Albus potrafił. James, z kolei, nosił siniaka na czole przez resztę dnia.

Jedynym, co lało gorycz na ową zemstę, było oburzenie Scorpiusa. Lojalny przyjaciel, nie ma co.


	4. Posolił herbatę i stało się to...

Wieczory sprawiają pozór spokoju. Tak uważał Albus. Niemniej, zmierzch wcale nie odgania burz do następnego dnia. Wręcz przeciwnie.

— Al, gdzie macie cukier?

— Tam gdzie zwykle?

— Najwyraźniej nie. Chyba że coś jest nie tak z moimi receptorami smaku. Herbata jest słona. — Dodał na pytający wzrok przyjaciela.

Albus parsknął śmiechem słysząc wyraźny cień goryczy w jego głosie. — Współczuję.

Ciekawe tylko, kto podmienił cukier na sól. Prawdopodobnie Lily, biorąc pod uwagę niski poziom kreatywności. Tym niemniej, prank okazał się efektywny. Na co najmniej jednym z lokatorów.

— Zapasowy cukier jest w kredensie. — Ruszył by otworzyć rzeczony kredens.

— O. Widzę.

Tak. Albus też widział. Że cukier stoi odrobinę za wysoko dla niego. Natomiast w sam raz dla Scorpiusa (durny cal różnicy).

— Oj–

Albus nie był pewny, jak to się stało. Wiedział tylko, że Scorpius nie powinien był za nim stać. Nie tak blisko niego, w każdym razie.

I nie ze swoim kubkiem słonej herbaty w ręku.

— Ahh... — Scorpius syknął, patrząc bezradnie jak herbata moczy jego koszulę nocną i bokserki.

Albus również patrzył. Bo czemuż by nie? Żaden z nich i tak nie mógł jeszcze uprawiać czarów poza szkołą, więc niczego lepszego w tej jakże smutnej sytuacji nie można było zrobić jak– Cóż.

W umyśle Albusa wykwitła ciekawość: czy Scorpius miał połowiczny wzwód już wcześniej, czy też bardzo podobało mu się bycie mokrym.

Albo mokrym i ciepłym. Albus podejrzewał bowiem, że temperatura herbaty nie mogła być niższa niż pokojowa: Scorpius kochał kubek ciepłego naparu z dziwnych rzeczy przed snem, nieważne czy to zima czy lato.

— Przynajmniej i tak była do wylania. E-hm. — Scorpius podrapał się niezręcznie po szyi. — Masz może jakieś alternatywy dla tego? — Pociągnął za rąbek mokrej koszulki.

— Coś się pewno znajdzie. Daj ten kubek.

Albus odstawił w połowie pusty kubek do zlewozmywaka, po czym obaj ruszyli do jego pokoju, gdzie Scorpius wkrótce został obdarowany świeżym zestawem odzienia do spania.

— Fajne kurczaki. — Scorpius obrzucił bokserki uśmieszkiem.

Kurczaki zombie. Tak... 

— Jeśli ci się nie podobają — Albus włączył udawany tryb obrażonego Scorpiusa Malfoya — masz do wyboru te albo któreś z ciasnych. Albo żadne.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami na pożyczony od niego akcent przyjaciela. — Kurczaki są akceptowalne, dzięki. Wątpię zresztą, żebyś chciał mieć pościel poplamioną moim nocnym wytryskiem.

 _Oj, żebyś wiedział..._ jak bardzo Albusowi stanął na ten scenariusz.

Gdyby się kiedyś jakimś cudem zrealizował, Albus wykombinowałby, jak magicznie utrwalić pobłogosławiony penisem przyjaciela kawałek pościeli, i był pewien, że nie miałby problemów z libido ani dochodzeniem nawet po osiemdziesiątce.

— Wiesz, przebywanie z Jamesem zdaje się niekorzystnie wpływać na twój poziom przyzwoitości.

— Lubisz to, prawda? — Mrugnął do Albusa, po czym w figlarnym obrocie ( _tenmokrytyłek_ – kurna mać, trzymajcie. ...Zaraz. _Jak?!_ ) opuścił pokój, by umyć się i przebrać w łazience. Zostawiając Albusa momentalnie spetryfikowanego.

_Co to.Na jajca bazyliszka.Miało być._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdarzyło mi się raz posolić sobie herbatę dwa razy pod rząd. Mój zakres uwagi wciąż pozostawia wiele do życzenia.


	5. Miłość się robi w zamrażalniku

Jakgdybynigdynic-ość, z jaką Scorpius zachowywał się od tamtego incydentu, skłoniła Albusa do zakwestionowania swojej trzeźwości. Czy aby z jego pamięcią było wszystko w porządku? Może pomylił sen z realem? Nierzadko w końcu śnił gorące scenariusze ze słodkim blondynem w roli głównej. Istniały nie takie wcale znikome szanse, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zapadł na psychozę.

Tak czy inaczej, poczucie bycia oszukanym przed real nie było ani trochę zabawne.

— Zaśpiewałbyś coś?

Spodziewaj się pytań z księżyca w trakcie opatrywania palca przyjaciela (Damian bywa po prostu nadmiernie podekscytowany Scorpiusem. Eh, jakże Albus go dobrze rozumie...).

— Ja nie śpiewam. — Albus odłożył dłoń przyjaciela na jego podołek, sekretnie podziwiając swoje dzieło.

Może to to, że starał się dla Scorpiusa, ale, doprawdy, nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak schludnie zaplasterkowanego palca.

Aż miło było patrzeć. W jakiś dziwny, niekoniecznie zachęcający Albusa w tym momencie do zgłębiania, sposób ( _ślady jego zębów na szyi blondyna... krwiste malinki na jego kremowych udach... ślady brutalnych rąk na jego wąskich biodrach–_ )

— Może nie śpiewasz; ale nucisz. Bardzo dobrze. Więc wyobrażam sobie, że gdybyś miał śpiewać, brzmiałoby to nie mniej dobrze.

— Że niby kiedy ty słyszałeś, żebym nucił?

— Kilka razy kiedy czekałem, aż wyjdziesz z łazienki przed lekcjami.

Szlag.

— Dobra, masz mnie. Ale nie będę ci śpiewał.

No uroczy jest gdy tak wydyma wargi.

— A jeśli zrobię ci lody?

Drugi szlag.

— Jakie lody?

Uśmiecha się, jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Specjalne. Tylko dla ciebie. Z miłością.

A to szczwany. Zupełnie jakby wiedział doskonale, co powiedzieć. 

Albus lustrował go przez moment.

— Najpierw zrobisz mi te lody, a potem może ci zaśpiewam. Jeśli będą niebem w gębie.

— A jeśli nie–

— To pass.

— Nie — postawił się, promieniejąc zadowoleniem z nie wiadomo jakiego powodu (czasem Albus się go ździebko obawiał). — To zrobię ci drugie. Aż do skutku.

— Poznaję ostatnio nowe pokłady twojej upartości... Serio tak bardzo ci zależy?

— Serio cię to dziwi? Odkryłem, że masz nieśmiały talent, Al! To mój obowiązek, jako dobrego przyjaciela, upewnić się, że nie zmarnujesz swojego potencjału. — Przyłożył uroczyście dłoń do klatki piersiowej.

— Merlinie, chroń mnie.

Zdeterminowany Scorpius zdołałby nawet przekonać dementora, że kocha kwiatki, hawajskie koszule, i leżakowanie na plaży w pełnym słońcu. Albus prawie mógłby się założyć.

_Prawie._

Garść minut później przekonał się czegoś innego: te lody są, w rzeczy samej, wyśmienite. Niczym słodki jedwab w ustach.

— Na jajca bazyliszka, jakie to jest dobre — Albus niemalże wyjęczał.

Gdyby już nie kochał Scorpiusa, po owym raju w gębie bez wątpienia pokochałby go na zabój.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się, dumny niczym paw. Zdawał się konsumować wzrokiem twarz Albusa z mniej więcej taką samą radością, z jaką Albus konsumował swoje lody.

— Skąd ty wiesz, jak robić takie cuda?

— Z waszej książki kucharskiej.

To zatrzymało Albusa na moment. Ale ledwie na moment, bo <>te lody...

Gdyby tylko dało się wyjść za produkt spożywczy. Na co komu Scorpius, kiedy masz taki kulinarny eskapizm.

— Jest tam więcej takich przepisów? Weź mnie naucz, co? Umrę jeśli będę miał przeżyć dzień bez _tego_.

Scorpius ewidentnie uznał zauroczenie Albusa za pocieszne przedstawienie. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

— Oj, Al. Tyle ode mnie chcesz. A co dasz w zamian?... — Spojrzał na niego wymownie spomiędzy rozbawienia.

Na co Albus przewrócił oczami. — Dobra, zaśpiewam ci. Ale masz obiecać, że nie będziesz patrzył. Bo to peszy.

Scorpius wyglądał na zasmuconego tym wymogiem, dogłębnie. — Cóż... — Wzruszył szczupłymi ramionami. — To nie jest _aż_ tak duża cena, ostatecznie.

Przez moment Albus poważnie rozważał rzucenie w przyjaciela łyżką swoich lodów; nie był bowiem pewny, jak interpretować jego słowa, ale pesymistycznie wybrał opcję, w której były one subtelnym szydzeniem. Jednakże zdał sobie sprawę, że mogłoby z tego wyniknąć tylko coś niewygodnego. Nie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że Scorpius nie zebrałby lodów na palec i nie zlizał, by się nie zmarnowały, z kolei jeśli tak by się nawet nie stało, Albusowi trudno byłoby oprzeć się pokusie zrobienia tego samemu. Nawet bez zrealizowania się tych scenariuszy, już wyobrażał sobie liczne sposoby, w jakie atmosfera między nimi mogłaby ulec rozgrzaniu.

Fantastycznie. Jego penis _wcale_ nie był już z lekka obolały po licznych masturbacjach w ciągu ostatnich dni. Przeklęty niech będzie rozseksualizowany mózg ludzki!

— Powiedz mi tylko... Od kiedy ty masz kulinarnego skilla?

Scorpius zamyślił się przez moment. — Też mnie to zastanawiało, wiesz? Najwyraźniej jeśli ci naprawdę mocno zależy, rzeczywiście możesz zrobić prawie wszystko.


	6. Głębokie sprawy

— O czym medytujesz? — Albus zagadnął Scorpiusa.

Scorpius aktualnie leżał w trawie, z otwartymi oczami zagadkowo wlepionymi w niebo i przemoczonym ubraniem.

Boso.

To trochę tak, jakby wszechświat dawał Albusowi otwarte zaproszenie do zwiedzania. Kto zdołałby się oprzeć tak pięknemu samcowi...? Kto nie pragnąłby namalować jego spokoju, trawy muskającej odsłoniętą skórę, sutków odznaczających się na mokrej koszulce, błagających o usta, o ssącą miłość... A może o ciepłe nasienie wytryskujące z pulsującej żołędzi, skąpujące te wrażliwe kuleczki w mleku jego jąder–

— Nie jestem pewny, od czego zacząć... — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Najlepiej od początku.

— Słusznie. No więc zaczęło się od tego, że dopadł mnie upał.

— Co ty. A to brutal.

Albus położył się obok przyjaciela. Było to ustronne miejsce na rozległych tyłach domu, gdzie w zasadzie jedynie gnomy mogły zakłócić ich prywatność.

— Ano. Więc oblałem się wodą z węża ogrodowego. Tam leży. — Wskazał na kupkę gratów nieopodal.

— Wiesz co, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak schludnie odłożonego węża ogrodowego.

— Ma się ten dryg.

— Tak bardzo ci zależy — Albus parsknął śmiechem, przypominając sobie wyznanie blondyna z przedwczoraj.

— Cóż, jestem wielkim fanem podłużnych i grubych obiektów, istotnie — oznajmił. Bardzo, bardzo rzeczowo.

Albus postanowił wydychnąć erotyczne obrazy, które wykwitły mu w głowie.

Na próżno. Jak zawsze. Oczywiście. Fakt należenia do grupy biologicznych maszyn do ruchania nigdy nie drażnił go tak dotkliwie jak w tym konkretnym, bardzo _upalnym_ momencie.

Mokry Scorpius obok niego westchnął przeciągle.

— A potem zacząłem jednoczyć się z nieskończonym niczym.

— I co?

— Nic. Na tym to polega. Jesteś niczym. Nic. Zupełna cisza. Brak czegokolwiek.

— Po co ci to? — Albus nie czuł się źle za podśmiewki: sytuacja była obiektywnie zabawna.

— Pomyślmy, dlaczego coś chciałoby być niczym zamiast przeżywać pełnię życia jako to czym jest?

Albus zamrugał. Miał wrażenie, że zarys księżyca na czystym niebie zbladł.

— Bo zmęczyło go życie pełnią życia i chciało zrobić sobie przerwę? — strzelił.

Gdy Scorpius nie odpowiedział, przychylił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

Szarobłękitne oczy zasłaniały powieki. Albus był w stanie dostrzec drobne naczynka krwionośne pod delikatną skórą.

Ludzkie ciało. Tak pełne wrażliwych punktów i siły, by je bronić.

Usta blondyna stały się łagodnym łukiem wesołości. Napiął się i wypuścił wesołe słowa:  
— Co widzisz, gdy tak na mnie patrzysz, Al?

— Skąd wiesz, czy na ciebie patrzę?

Scorpius otworzył oczy, by uchwycić spojrzenie przyjaciela.

— Zgadywałem. Teraz już wiem na pewno, że na mnie patrzysz.

Wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka bzyków bąka fruwającego z kwiatka na kwiatek. Z białego na różowy. Z różowego na czerwony.

Gorąc.

Gorące policzki pod oczami koloru burzy. Jak zachód słońca. Tyle że to nie zachodu znak, lecz raczej–

Scorpius spuścił wzrok. Zamknął oczy. Westchnął.

Albus obserwował jego klatkę piersiową pracującą w niezupełnie spokojnych oddechach.

Bąk odleciał.

Bądź szlag go trafił.

Scorpius naprawdę zdziwniał (jeszcze bardziej) od kiedy tu przyjechał.

Albus chyba zdziwniał razem z nim, bo pasowało mu to jak rodzynki do sernika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wewnętrznie zdycham, kiedy widzę 27°C w prognozie pogody. Chrzanić lato.


	7. Kiedy życie nabiera majonezu

Kolejny dzień. Oznaczał kolejne porcje minut spędzonych na zaspokajaniu potrzeb.  
Nie żeby Albus nie wielbił dobrego jedzenia, aczkolwiek...

— Scor, podaj majonez, co?

Krótki grymas przeszedł przez twarz blondyna; przygryzł wargę, tłumiąc coś co brzmiało jak dźwięk... bólu?

— Wszystko w porządku?

Scorpius pokiwał gorliwie głową. Zanadto gorliwie, ktoś by rzekł.

— W najlepszym. — Chwycił majonez i podał Albusowi z (...nietypowym) uśmiechem.

— Dzięki...

Albus dołożył majonezu do swoich porcji jedzenia, przemieszał solidnie, i spróbował. Mmm, tak, _tego_ tu brakowało. Teraz jego życie było kompletne. Mógł umrzeć szczęśliwy.

Miał wrażenie, że nie będzie wcale musiał czekać długo, bowiem _Scorpius był naprawdę dziwniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej_. W sposób, który gwarantował doprowadzenie Albusa do zawału z przegrzania.

Rzeczony siedział przy stole, tak jak Potterowie, ale żaden z Potterów nie był czerwony na twarzy i nie wydawał co i moment zastanawiających dźwięków.

Może go coś ukąsiło? Merlin jeden wie, pewne miejsca są szczególnie przykre, jeśli potraktowane owadzim jadem.

— Potrzebujesz maści na ukąszenia? — Albus zagadnął przyjaciela, gdy pozostali zajęli się głośną rozmową. — Mamy taką jedną, od wujka George'a. Robi świetną robotę. I pachnie przyjemnie.

— Nie, nie trzeba. — Scorpius przełknął swój kęs. — ...A czym pachnie?

Albus uśmiechnął się pod nosem: oczywiście że jego przyjaciel nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać ciekawości. — Lodami miętowymi.

— Mmm, przejdziemy się jutro do Fortescue? Merlinie, jak ja dawno nie jadłem jego Miętowego Wstrząsu...

— Pewnie.

Przez kolejne dwie minuty królował spokój. A w każdym razie, Scorpius przestał się dziwnie wiercić.

— Hej, Al?

— Hm? — Albus dopiero zorientował się, że jego brat rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia na niego i Scorpiusa.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie zapomnieliście powiedzieć nam o jakichś alergiach pokarmowych Scora? Nie wyglądasz szczególnie zdrowo, Scorpius.

Albusowi bardzo, _bardzo_ nie podobał się uważny sposób, w jaki wzrok jego brata spoczywał na Scorpiusie. Jakby uważał, że ma prawo wpatrywać się w niego tak... tak... _dogłębnie_.

— Bez obaw, to tylko nadmierna ekspozycja na słońce. Przejdzie w parę godzin.

— Nigdy nie miałeś problemów z nadmierną ekspozycją na słońce. — Albus zlustrował blondyna spojrzeniem.

— Nigdy nie wiesz, jak twoje ciało się zmieni — Scorpius uniósł pouczający palec.

— To skąd wiesz, że nie masz nowych alergii?

— Cóż... — Scorpius spuścił wzrok na swój talerz.

Albus pokręcił głową. Zakres inteligencji jego przyjaciela zdawał się zwężyć przez ostatnie dni.

Co miłość robi z mózgiem. Straszne, doprawdy. Albus miał nadzieję, że jego podobna przypadłość nigdy nie spotka. To byłaby tragedia dla nich obydwu.

— Chcesz majonezu do ziemniaków?

— Czemu nie. Raz się żyje.

Więc szkoda się życiem nie cieszyć. Scorpius, okazało się, podziela upodobanie Albusa do wsadzania majonezu w każdy słony posiłek.

— Wy to byście mogli być braćmi — Lily skomentowała, patrząc na chłopców z łagodnym szokiem. Zawsze nienawidziła majonezu.

Albus wyszczerzył się do niej. — Widzisz, Lils, szlachetna krew wie, co dobre, nie to co taki plebs jak ty.

Twarz Lily spochmurniała. Albus zaśmiał się w duchu: nie ma to jak utrzeć małej ważniaczce nosa.

— Od kiedy szlachetna krew lubi tłuste?

— Od kiedy porzuciła stare, niezdrowe tradycje. Scorpius wyznacza nowe trendy. C'nie, Scor?

Rzeczony nieudolnie stłumił jęknięcie kaszlem. Który najwyraźniej posłał jedzenie w nie tę rurkę.

— Jak już masz robić słabe przykrywki, to chociaż się przy tym nie zabij. — Albus pokręcił głową, klepiąc go pomocnie po plecach. — Co ci w ogóle jest?

Miał już naprawdę dość dziwnego zachowania przyjaciela. Ostatnie dni zastanawiały, ale dzisiejszy to istny szczyt wszystkiego!

— Te ziemniaki — Scorpius wykrztusił z załzawionymi oczami. — Są tak _pyszne_ , Al.

— Dziękuję, Scorpius! Widzisz, Gin, ktoś potrafi docenić moje ziemniaki. — Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie do Ginny.

— Oj, tato, jeśli prawdziwy arystokrata wychowany na wytrawnej kuchni jest tak zachwycony twoimi ziemniakami, możesz pisać się na kucharza w jakiejś dobrej restauracji. — James obdarzył ojca figlarnymi oklaskami, czerwony na twarzy ze śmiechu.

_O co tu, do diabła, chodzi._

Myśli Albusa prędko jednak przeszły na inny tor: jak bardzo zapał jego taty ostudziłaby informacja, że to nie ziemniaki, tylko majonez.


	8. Poduszka pokonała misia

— Elo, Scor.

Scorpius wzdrygnął się, a wraz z nim atrament.

— Ładny kleks — Albus skomentował pocieszająco.

Westchnięcie Scorpiusa było bardzo głośne w poza tym cichym pokoju. I jakby odrobinę... niestabilne. Rozmachane. Niestandardowe.  
Jakby oddech chciał coś ukryć, przestraszył się i zachwiał, nieomal robiąc straszny harmider.

— Dzięki. Myślisz, że dostanę za niego dodatkowe punkty?

— McGonagall mogłaby docenić, ale Slughorn... — Albus wzruszył ramionami z powątpiewaniem. — Czy ja wiem. Nie spróbujesz to się nie dowiesz.

— Właśnie! — Scorpius wykrzyknął, jakby chcąc oznajmić wszem i wobec, że oto rozstąpiły się nad nim bramy niebios i anioły zaśpiewały uroczyście o jego niespodziewanym oświeceniu.

— Scor, ty się na pewno dobrze czujesz?

Blondyn odchylił głowę do tyłu, zaciskając powieki.

— Jestem masochistą — wysapał przez zęby.

Albus parsknął śmiechem. - No raczej. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach zawraca sobie gitarę pracami domowymi na samym początku wakacji?

Scorpius wziął głęboki oddech. Przełknął ślinę.  
Po czym wstał z krzesełka, by za moment usadzić się na kolanach Albusa w mocnym przytulasie.

Albus poczuł się jak pluszowy miś. Którego ktoś bardzo, bardzo kocha.

Nie żeby Albus miał cokolwiek do misiów, ale na tym etapie przyjaźni ze Scorpiusem wolałby raczej być przytulany jak poduszka dostarczająca błogie tarcie nabrzmiałemu członkowi i ciężkim od nasienia jądrom.

— Scor, co ty robisz? — Albus wyraził szczerą ciekawość, obejmując go ramionami.

Scorpius zadrżał. Chwilę później do uszu Albusa dobiegł zduszony jęk.

— Nie mogę.

Merlinie. Scorpius nigdy nie brzmiał równie żałośnie. Coś poważnego musiało być na rzeczy.

— Czego nie możesz?

Albus miał wielką nadzieję, że nie usłyszy zaraz o Jamesie. Szlag by go trafił.

Ciałem blondyna wstrząsały fale dreszczy, gdy Albus gładził go po plecach. Czyżby miał gorączkę? To by w pewnym stopniu mogło tłumaczyć jego nietypowe zachowanie...

— Jestem największym idiotą na świecie. I to ani trochę nie pomaga, Al. Ani trochę.

Albus naprawdę próbował wyciągnąć jakiś sens z tych strapionych słów, lecz po paru sekundach uznał, że dojdą w ten sposób donikąd.

— Okej. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

— I tak i nie. To śmieszne. — Nie zaśmiał się. — _Na bazyliszka Slytherina_.

Scorpius też miał pokaźnego, sądząc po podłużnej twardości napierającej na podbrzusze Albusa.

Po części go to wszystko nudziło, po części trzymało w napięciu. Miał dość. Ambiwalencja na ogół wymęcza. Ta konkretna rozsadzała go od środka.

— Nie zachowywałeś się tak dziwnie nawet kiedy wypiłeś prawie pół litra szkockiej whisky w sylwestra.

Scorpius jęknął przeciągle przez samodeprecjujący śmiech. — Błagam, nie przypominaj mi o tamtej traumie.

Albus poklepał go po plecach. W tym momencie, dotarł do niego odgłos Damiana atakującego swoje poidełko. Ten to ma pragnienie.

— Pogramy w berka z Damianem?

— O tej porze?

Albus wzruszył ramionami. — Damian lubi półmrok.

— A co jeśli go przypadkiem zdeptamy?

Dłoń Scorpiusa muskała dolną część jego pleców. Mmm, miło by było jakiś masażyk sobie sprawić...

— Nie pozwoliłby nam.

— Masz dowody? — Usta Scorpiusa muskały jego szyję. Gorące.

Kurna mać. Trzy bardzo stymulujące rzeczy naraz?! Scorpius _nie mógł_ robić tego nieświadomie. Albus powinien pozwać go za tortury.

— Do tej pory nikt go nie zdeptał.

Albus za to miał wielką ochotę zdeptać mrówkę która właśnie przechodziła obok nogi jego łóżka. Albo wypuścić na chwilę Damiana, coby intruza zjadł.

— Do tej pory nikt nie bawił się z nim w berka po ciemku — zauważył Scorpius.

Trzeba przyznać, że słusznie.

— Dobra. — Albus uniósł ręce. Gorąco się robiło. — Pass.

Scorpius wtulił się w niego mocniej. _Fenomenalnie po prostu_.

— Możemy zagrać w szachy.

— Wiesz, że przegrasz. — Albus dźiobnął przyjaciela w bok.

To nie był dobry pomysł. Z jakiegoś powodu zamiast w bok, Scorpius popchnął biodrami w do przodu, ze swoim dumnym prąciem na czele, _i Scorpius lada moment poczuje jak coś się budzi pod jego cudownym, gorącym tyłkiem, na litość Slytherina_.

Mózg Albusa ewidentnie głupiał wobec podniecenia. 

— Najprawdopodobniej tak będzie. Ale co z tego? Nie chodzi o wygraną, tylko o miło spędzony czas. — Odchylił się, by pobłogosławić przyjaciela uśmieszkiem, i Albus ledwie stłumił syk, gdy większość tego gorącego ciężaru spoczęła na jego twardniejącym penisie. Nie żeby Scorpius był ciężki; aczkolwiek był wystarczająco ciężki, żeby być _przyjemnie_ ciężkim. — A może się mylę?

— Nie wypowiadam się za innych.

Uśmiech Scorpiusa stał się wtem... feralny. Chyba.

A może Albus zaczynał mieć omamy.


	9. Zdesperowane szachy

— A wiesz, co mogłoby dodać zabawy do gry, niezależnie kto wygra?

Ta anielska twarz ubrana w niemal drapieżczą przebiegłość to prawie niepokojący obrazek.

Ale jaki dech zapierający... Piękny. Malowniczy. Pokarm dla duszy. Balsam dla oczu. Cud ucieleśniony– Zaraz. Jakie było pytanie?

— Zakład?

— Ha! Czytasz mi w myślach. — Scorpius zszedł z przyjaciela i ruszył po zestaw do gry w szachy Albusa.

Damian ochrzcił go swoim żółtym i wonnym, gdy James próbował ukradkiem zczitować przy pierwszej partii z bratem.

— Wiesz, ale tak dobrze to ci w myślach nie czytam. Nie powiedziałeś, jaki zakład.

— Właściwie — Scorpius ułożył szachownicę na łóżku i usiadł po drugiej stronie — nie jestem pewien, czy "zakład" to odpowiednie słowo. Bo na myśli mam — ustawił swoje gońce, cały pełen ikonicznej Malfoyowskiej nonszalancji — rozbierane szachy.

Albus parsknął śmiechem. Wcale niezupełnie było mu do śmiechu; jego ciało po prostu musiało uwolnić to gęste napięcie. — Dziś szczyty desperacji, huh?

Twarz blondyna pozostawała neutralna.

— Skąd ten wniosek? Chcę ci tylko udowodnić, że gra sama w sobie może być dobrą zabawą.

Albus naprawdę nie znosił gdy Scorpius uwalniał swojego wewnętrznego węża. Merlin jeden wie, kiedy wdepniesz w tego cichego drapieżnika i padniesz jego ofiarą.

Podniecająco stresujące.

— I założyłeś, że moją definicją dobrej zabawy jest striptiz?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami. — Nie udawaj, że nie masz ochoty sobie popatrzeć.

Serce Albusa wskoczyło w rydwan pędzony lękiem i podekscytowaniem.

— A bo ja wiem. Może gdybyś był dla mnie bardziej obcy...

Taflę lodu przełamał uśmieszek. Błysk oczu.

Albus miał ochotę przełknąć ślinę, lecz obawiał się narobić hałasu w ciszy, która owinęła ich swoim złowieszczym kokonem.

Cisza przed burzą? Powitałby trochę chłodu z radością, prawdę mówiąc. Lato _zabija_...

\- Poniekąd wciąż jestem, prawda? Wiesz, nie widziałeś jeszcze _wszystkiego_.

_Taki żeś pewny?_

— Jesteś również mistrzem wprowadzania niezręczności. — Albus zajął się ustawianiem własnych pionków. Przywracanie kawałka świata do porządku przywracało do porządku jego samego (trochę), mimo że jednocześnie przybliżało go do Strasznego Wielkiego Niewiadomego Ze Scorpiusem.

— Niezręczności? — Scorpius przeciągnął się ostentacyjnie, postawiwszy w końcu swojego Króla na pozycję. — Nie czuję. To co? Każdy stracony pionek równa się jeden fragment ubrania?

Albus zważył opcje w głowie. Scorpius był zdecydowanie bardzo, bardzo nietypowo dziwny ostatnimi czasy... z kolei Albus zdecydowanie bardzo miałby ochotę sobie popatrzeć... więc... dlaczego miałby nie skorzystać z okazji? W razie katastrofy, zwali wszystko na przyjaciela, bez grama poczucia winy.

— Czemu nie.

— A jeśli nie zostanie już nic, przegrany...

Ufaj umysłowi niewyżytego seksualnie nastolatka, że wpakuje w tę pauzę co najmniej tuzin odpowiedzi, bez najmniejszego problemu.

— ...spełni jedno życzenie zwycięzcy.

Napięcie w ciele Albusa odpuściło. Po części.

— Serio? Spodziewałem się większej kreatywności.

— Przyznaj, że tak jest tym bardziej ciekawie.

— Wcale nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zainteresowanego.

Malfoyowski uśmieszek.


	10. Wąż zrzuca skórę

— Koń na c3.

Tak oto pierwszy pionek poszedł się sypać.  
Albus oglądał, z dziwnie walącym sercem, szczupły tors blondyna ukazujący się spod wielobarwnego t-shirta.

Scorpius nie miał na sobie zbyt wielu ubrań. Albus, z kolei, nosił rzemyki na nadgarstku, które już zwiększały jego szanse na wygraną niemalże trzykrotnie (prawdziwy Ślizgon nigdy nie policzyłby ich w takim scenariuszu jako jeden fragment ubrania).

— Pion b7 na b6.

Ledwie parę minut później krótkie spodenki dołączyły do t-shirta.

Gdzie Albus dopiero pozbył się pierwszego rzemyka.

Miał jednak obawy, że do szach-mata może mu być mocno pod górkę, jeśli w jego polu widzenia znajdzie się wkrótce penis blondyna. Merlin jeden wie, jego mózg mógłby nagle zapomnieć, o co w ogóle chodzi w szachach.

Starał się nie rzucać wzrokiem nazbyt otwarcie na wybrzuszenie w bokserkach Scorpiusa. Zresztą, nie żeby reszta jego gładkiego ciała nie kusiła wiele słabiej. Albus doznawał retrospekcji z boskich lodów Scorpiusa, gdy jego wzrok sunął, jak na łyżwach, po mlecznej skórze zarumienionej miejscami– _Tak blisko, jasny szlag._

— Wcale nie taka zabawa, co? — Albus spojrzał na twarz przyjaciela, gdy ten poważnie rozmyślał nad kolejnym ruchem. Zmarszczone uroczo brwi i smukłe palce gładzące usta to obrazek już dawno temu na dobre wyryty w pamięci Albusa.

— Czemu? Ja się znakomicie bawię. — Spojrzał mu w oczy chytrze, a uśmiech jego był wprost grzeszny. — Koń na f7. Szach.

Albus miał ochotę zrobić w końcu parę gaf: siedzenie w ubraniu zaczynało być _gorące_.

Walczyła z nim jednakże duma niepokonanego szachisty. Miał idealną okazję, by w paru ruchach postawić Scorpiusowi mata. Z drugiej strony, naprawdę chciał pociągnąć te cudowne tortury jeszcze odrobinę. Kto wie, czy kiedyś jeszcze nadarzy się podobna okazja...

— Wieża na f7.

— Goniec na f7.

Jasny szlag. Cudownych tortur ktoś chciał, huh? _Uważaj, czego sobie życzysz, Potter_.

Albus odrzucił drugi rzemyk, usiłując zaczepić wzrok na szachownicy i nie pozwolić mu odpływać do uwolnionego przed momentem penisa.

Który zupełnie nie zdawał się peszyć pod uwagą. Wręcz przeciwnie: stał dumnie w pełnym (imponującym, na konającego bazyliszka...) wzwodzie, różowy, błyszcząc na pulchnej główce w łagodnym świetle lampki nocnej.

Cholera. Albus przełknął nagły nadmiar śliny.

Jak tu nie wielbić penisów. Bezwstydnie twarde, sterczące oczekująco w jawnym sygnale, by _używać_. Nieomylny objaw podniecenia. Gotowości. _Potrzeby_.

Oj, Albus by sobie poużywał...

Zwłaszcza że Scorpius był ewidentnie _bardzo_ mocno podniecony, patrząc na zaskakującą ilość preejakulatu który praktycznie sączył się strugami ze szparki. Toż to hipnoza w najczystszej postaci.

Ciekawość, co tak mocno rozbudziło żądzę blondyna, walczyła w Albusie z niechęcią, by kiedykolwiek poznać odpowiedź. Bowiem małe były szanse że stało za tym cokolwiek innego niż jego starszy brat.

 _Stuk, stuk,_ dotarło do świadomości Albusa, jakimś cudem przedzierając się przez gęste chmury żądzy. Dzięki niech będą jego Królowi, który łaskawie przywołał go z powrotem na ziemię, stukając laską o szachownicę.

— Spokojnie, Al. Nie tylko tobie będzie teraz trudniej się skupić.

 _Jakim przeklętym cudem on wciąż miał tak niewzruszony ton._ Był taki... Szlag. Albus kąpałby się w tym głosie przez resztę swoich dni.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, który z nich dwóch został wychowany na prawdziwego Ślizgona.


	11. Błogosławieństwo w trybie incognito

To z całą pewnością nie było dziwne, że Albus nagle zaczął postrzegać szachowe piony w bardzo, _bardzo_ nowym świetle.

Że też jego komplet musiał zawierać piony o kształcie bardziej fallicznym niż nie. Szlag by to.

Ciekawe, czy Scorpius też doświadczał właśnie syndromu penisowego głodu. Czy każdy jego pion brzmiał dla niego jak penis. Czy wyobrażał sobie _jego_ penisa. Czy niecierpliwił się, by odegrać się na Albusie i odkryć, że jego wzwód dorównuje okazałością jego własnemu.  
Czy próbował poczuć smak jego preejakulatu, gdy oblizywał te różowe usta–

_Trach!_

— Co jest! — Albus wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, wpatrując się w szachownicę.

Jego król–...

— Szach-mat?

I pogrzeb też. Pogrzeb byłby na miejscu. Godny i uroczysty, lśniący łzami żałoby, szumiący śmiertelną powagą. Zarówno Albus jak i jego Król walczyli dzielnie, stawiając czoła przeciwnościom losu!

Uniósł wzrok, by spotkać szarobłękitne oczy przyjaciela, szeroko otwarte pod uniesionymi w wyraźnym szoku brwiami.

Uśmiech powoli rozlał się na twarzy blondyna.

— Tak! Wygrałem! Merlinie patrz i klaszcz, haha!

Albus przewrócił oczami. — Każdemu się zdarzy.

 _Zwłaszcza z taką bronią. Jasny gwint, te jądra wyglądają na tak cudownie pełne nasienia..._ Tak gotowe – _desperackie_ , patrząc na cień purpury – by posłać je przez tego nabrzmiałego, cieknącego penisa, sprawić by tryskał nim jak z fontanny...

— Wiesz, co to znaczy, prawda? — Scorpius uniósł na niego brwi, a jego oczy błyszczały tak– Nie, na pewno nie obiecująco, psh; Albus miał po prostu rozgotowany mózg. — Czy już zapomniałeś?

— Jedno życzenie. Ta. No to dawaj.

Wtem Scorpius się uspokoił. — Cóż... Nie chcę, żebyś to w żadnym razie źle odebrał, ale po całym dniu– — Spuścił wzrok na swój podołek. Parsknął śmiechem. — Patrząc na _to_ — wskazał swój wzwód — trudno się _nie_ domyślić, czego chcę w tym momencie najbardziej. — Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył Albusa, mieściło pytanie i błaganie.

— Ale że w sensie co? — Albus zapytał tępo.

Scorpius na pewno nie miał na myśli tego samego, co Albus. Przecież podobał mu się James.

Prawda?

No jasne! Komu James by się _nie_ podobał! (...Albus miał ochotę postrzelić swój mózg za tę myśl).

— W sensie że chciałbym się do ciebie przytulić.

Mózg Albusa musiał się już do reszty ugotować. Zaczął produkować omamy. Przeinterpretowywać rzeczywistość.

— _To_ jest twoje życzenie? — spytał z powątpiewaniem.

— Jego część — odparł blondyn, podnosząc się by je spełnić.

Życie jest dziwne.

Takie bardzo.

Jak siedzenie na łóżku z ramionami pełnymi Scorpiusa bez ubrań.

Przegrawszy w szachy.

Po raz najpierwsiejszy.

Tak bardzo, bardzo dziwne.

...Czy Albus aby nie śni???

Blondyn westchnął, dźwięk tak bogaty w błogość, niczym głęboki oddech ulgi po ciężkim dniu. Albus sam miał wielką ochotę podzielić gest, ale obawiał się, że jakimś przeklętym cudem wydmuchnie przyjaciela z realu i ten cudowny, kuriozalny sen się skończy.

— Kolejna część mojego życzenia brzmi: powiedz moje imię.

Ktoś coś wspominał o _dziwnym_? Tia.

— Oszukujesz. To równie dobrze można by policzyć jako dwa życzenia.

Albus był pewien, że Scorpius się uśmiechał. Praktycznie słyszał te przebiegłe promienie słońca, jak gdyby przebijające się przez zasłony i kłujące w powieki o piątej nad ranem.

— Widzisz, Slytherin we krwi płynie. No dalej. To tylko jedno słowo, Al.

Jego prośba karmelem opływała w tym czarującym głosie. Karmelem złotym i ciepłym i otumaniającym rozum bezwstydną słodyczą.

Albus przewrócił oczami. Kiedy w końcu tłumaczenie się domem w Hogwarcie położy się posłusznie w grobie?

— Po co?...

— Zobaczysz.

— A może nie chcę zobaczyć, huh? Nie przyszło ci to do głowy?

Scorpius westchnął. Głęboko. Przeciągle.

Tak westchnął kiedyś tata Albusa. A potem Albus dowiedział się, że motyl, którego złapał i trzymał w słoiku po ogórkach, zdechł.

To było prawdziwie traumatyzujące. Pozostawiło szramę na psychice Albusa.

— Mogę ci tylko obiecać, że będzie to intensywne doznanie.

_To żeś pomógł._

...Dobra, co tam, yolo.

— Scorpius. — Merlinie, co za głupota. Co, jego przyjaciel wsadził w ten cudny tyłek magiczny fajerwerek i zrobi mu pokaz, czy jak? Pff.

 _Chyba powinienem zacząć reklamować się jako pieprzony jasnowidz_ , pomyślał w szoku Albus, bowiem w następnym momencie Scorpius sapnął, popchnął biodrami, i przylgnął do Albusa, sycząc i dysząc, pojękując cicho, a Albus... poczuł coś mokrego na brzuchu.

Ciepłego.

Pulsującego.

— O tak... Alll... — Wygiął się w łuk, sapiąc nierówno w spazmach, a jego dłonie sunęły po plecach Albusa za instynktem, desperackie by w końcu zanurzyć się w jego włosach,

i Albus nigdy dotąd nie czuł się jak pornos we własnej osobie.

Chyba sam się zaraz spuści.

Merlinie, jeśli to jakiś żart...

JEŚLI TO SEN. Podetnie sobie gardło gryzikiem Damiana, w całkowitej powadze!

Przynajmniej wiedział już, jak to jest być przytulanym przez orgazmującego Scorpiusa. Jego największe (prawie) marzenie się spełniło. Mógł teraz umrzeć spełniony.

— Sorry. — Scorpius odkleił się od Albusa, z rajem wymalowanym na zarumienionej twarzy, i Albus zrozumiał, że chodziło mu o mokrą plamę spermy, którą zostawił na jego koszulce.

— Nie szkodzi.

Naprawdę nie szkodziło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Albus nigdy nie czuł tak cudownego, podniecającego, topiącego resztki mózgu mokrego na swoim ciele.

Był jednak pewien problem w tym pięknym momencie: Albus gotował się w usiłującym znaleźć ulgę pragnieniu, a jego mózg scentrował się w jego nabrzmiałym prąciu. Kto oparłby się jawnej pokusie, mając na sobie produkt orgazmu swojej miłości, i sam obiekt płonącego uczucia siedzący na nim, odziany w powietrze, ewidentnie wciąż pływający w post-orgazmicznej rozkoszy, tak cholernie, niewiarygodnie piękny, no kurna mać jak nigdy przenigdy go Albus nie widział?

(Jasny szlag, tak bardzo do twarzy mu w orgazmie).

Kto umiałby _myśleć normalnie_ w takiej sytuacji?

Jedyne o czym Albus był w stanie myśleć to rzucenie się na przyjaciela, wsunięcie swojego wzwodu w jego cudowną dziurkę, zanurzenie się w niebiańskim, miękkim gorącu tego boskiego tyłka, do samej podstawy, i pchnięcie, pchnięcie, pchnięcie...

 _Zimny prysznic_. Prędko!

— To ty się z powrotem ubierz, a ja pójdę się przebrać, c'nie — oznajmił, z lekka nietrzeźwy, wyswobadzając się z objęć zaróżowionego, rozbujanego na haju erotycznej błogości Scorpiusa, a potem podnosząc się z łóżka, by doprowadzić swój komplet szachów do porządku i _zwiać stąd jak najszybciej, Merlinie ratuj_.


	12. Cukier w łóżku

— Al–

SzlagTenGłos. Albus doznał flashbacków z jego jęków i _to wcale nie pomagało się ogarnąć_.

— W porządku. To nic. Co nie? Zdarza się. Normalka. — Niech to, ależ trzęsły mu się ręce; jeden z jego Skoczków poturlał się po łóżku i nieomal skończył na podłodze.

Lecz skończył w dłoni Scorpiusa. Ah, ten refleks szukającego. Cudowna rzecz.

— Dzięki. — Albus wziął od niego Skoczka.

— Al, chciałem ci coś–

— Daj spokój, rozumiem. Nie powiem Jamesowi, nie martw się. Zresztą, on by chyba i tak nie miał ci za złe–

— _Albus._

Tak stanowczego tonu Scorpius chyba jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie użył. Nie wobec Albusa, w każdym razie. To było jak zaklęcie: wzrok Albusa uniósł się posłusznie, by spocząć na zmarszczonych brwiach i oczach które mogłyby _przyszpilić_.

 _Ależ on jest piękny_ prawie udusiło Albusa swoją intensywnością.

— Pozwolisz mi dokończyć chociaż jedno zdanie? Proszę.

Albus wzruszył ramionami, po czym opadł z powrotem na zagłębienie w pościeli, które wysiedział przez ostatnią... godzinę? Dwie? Huh, nie ma to jak kompletnie stracić poczucie czasu w erotycznym skwarze. — Jasne.

Zamknął doprowadzony do porządku komplet szachów i odłożył go na szafkę nocną. Spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciela.

(Cholera, niech się streści; Albus tak bardzo potrzebował uwolnić _PewneTwardeCoś_ , że był pewien że lada moment _eksploduje_ ).

— Mam solidne wrażenie, że, wbrew moim przypuszczeniom, wcale nie rozumiesz, co tak właściwie się przed chwilą stało. Prawda? — spytał łagodnie.

Jak ten miodzik.

— Po raz pierwszy w życiu przegrałem w szachy. Wiem–

— Nie, Al. Merlinie. — Parsknął śmiechem, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Czy ktoś mógłby, z łaski swojej, napisać Albusowi instrukcję do życia? Czytelnie?

— Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłbyś to, co ja tutaj w ciągu ostatniej godziny zrobiłem, z kimś innym niż ten jeden cudowny idiota, który skradł ci serce i rozum?

Albus mrugnął. — ...Nie?

— Dokładnie! Teraz rozumiesz? — Matko, to błaganie w oczach Scorpiusa było dogłębnie przejmujące. — Chciałem cię– cóż, uwieść to chyba najlepsze słowo. Myślałem, że już dawno temu się skapnąłeś. Chciałem zrobić coś, co raz na zawsze skończy ten taniec i pomoże nam przejść do rzeczy, i może to, co zrobiłem dzisiaj, było trochę ekstremalne, nawet jak na mnie, ale najwyraźniej nie, skoro wciąż potrzebowałeś mojego wytłumaczenia– I skąd ci się w ogóle wziął James?

— Czekaj. Czekaj... Chcesz powiedzieć — Merlinie to się nie dzieje — że ci się podobam?

— Nieprzyzwoicie. — Ta kamienna twarz była taka pełna emocji, naprawdę.

— A James...?

— James pomógł mi to wszystko rozegrać. I to tyle. Nie rozumiem, skąd twoje przypuszczenie, że podoba mi się James, ale możesz mi wierzyć, Al, że _ty_ jesteś jedynym, którego moje biedne, złaknione serce pragnie. Od lat... — wykończył na westchnięciu, ciężkim od niezliczonych ilości mniejszych westchnień, gdy marzył i pragnął i potrzebował... i nie dostawał.

(Albus skrycie liczył, że ktoś go pochwali za tę poetycką interpretację).

— Lat? W takim razie czemu zrobiłeś to dopiero teraz? Ty nie masz w zwyczaju się tak przymierzać.

— Chyba że mi na czymś szalenie mocno zależy, i zastrzeliłbym się, gdybym to spaprał. — Posłał Albusowi zrezygnowany pół-uśmiech, w którym echem odbijał się strach i zdesperowanie. Wywołując tym samym w Albusie przejmującą potrzebę przytulenia przyjaciela. — Chciałem najpierw upewnić się, że nie pukam do pustego domu, wiesz. Gdybym nie miał co najmniej dziewięćdziesięciu procent pewności, że też byłbyś zainteresowany dodaniem romansu i seksu do naszej przyjaźni, nawet bym się nie ośmielił próbować cię uwieść. Nasza przyjaźń znaczy dla mnie — westchnął, kręcąc głową — zbyt wiele, Al. Znaczy dla mnie _wszystko_. Poważnie. Niemożliwość spędzenia z tobą życia jako romantyczni partnerzy bolałaby, ale utrata ciebie jako przyjaciela– — wziął kolejny głęboki oddech; Albus zauważył, że tym razem drżał. — Po prostu bym nie mógł, co nie.

— I nie musisz. — Albus objął go ramieniem, siląc się na wesoły ton, moment później tracąc dech, gdy Scorpius entuzjastycznie dopełnił do pełnego uścisku, prawie rozpłaszczając ich obydwu na podłodze.

— Przepraszam, jestem matołem — wyrzucił, poprawnie speszony.

Albus parsknął pod nosem, składając głowę na szczupłym ramieniu chłopaka. — Skoro cierpisz na deficyt przytulasów, czemu nie inicjujesz ich częściej?

Cichy moment wypełniło czekanie. I niespokojny puls Scorpiusa, który odznaczał się na jego szyi, kusząc głodne usta... zęby...

— Bo czasem obawiam się, że będę dla ciebie nieznośny... — niemal wyszeptał w jego włosy. — Że wydam ci się natrętny albo dziwny albo... nie wiem.

— Wiesz co, w twoich przytulasach czuję się jak w domu, więc nie sądzę, żebym miał cokolwiek przeciwko robieniu tego częściej.

— Oh, to dobrze — były to słowa pełne ulgi, wyrzucone w radosnym śmiechu, i wtem ciało Scorpiusa rozluźniło się. Jak gdyby zapadł się bardziej w przyjaciela. _Swojego chłopaka_ – a Albus wciąż nie dowierzał temu faktowi.

— Z tobą to zawsze dobrze.

Albus poczuł czułą dłoń gładzącą tył jego głowy. — Mam wielką ochotę pocałować cię co najmniej w czoło, ale nie wiem, czy... — Cmok. — Oh.

"Oh" w ustach Scorpiusa zawsze brzmiało atrakcyjnie. Miało kształty ponętne, malownicze. Było pełne i soczyste w emocje. W jakiś magiczny, niepojęty sposób Scorpius potrafił wpakować tak wiele soku w tak prosty dźwięk.

Albus pił go ochoczo.

— Teraz ja będę ten odważny.

Naprawdę kochał uśmiech Scorpiusa. Był żywym cudem, prawdziwym majsterszykiem natury, magią ucieleśnioną.

Mógłby zcałować tą radość. Zachować ją na swojej spragnionej czułości skórze.

Nigdy przedtem nie widział przyjaciela tak szczęśliwego.

Jeśli to nie jest najprawdziwsze miłosne wyznanie jakie można, Albus nie wie, czym jest miłość.

— Bogowie, to najdziwniejszy, najpiękniejszy dzień w całym moim życiu.

— Podpisano: Albus Severus Potter.

Cmok. Ale tym razem to Scorpius złożył go na ustach Albusa.

— Kocham cię, Al, wiesz? Kocham cię jak głupek, który przez dobre pół dnia torturował się korkiem analnym i prawie udusił ziemniakami z majonezem. Kocham cię tak mocno, że czasem myślę, że mi odwala. Kocham cię tak głęboko, że mój wyszukany słownik nie sięga nawet pierwszych stóp termokliny. — Damian zwalił się ze swojej drabinki. — Kocham cię tak nieznośnie, że ledwo się powstrzymuję by skończyć o tym paplać i w końcu ci to _pokazać_ , tak na-serio-na-serio.

— A ja kocham cię tak bardzo, że pozwoliłem ci skończyć. Gaduło.

Słońce rozlało się ponownie na twarzy blondyna, takie ciepłe i bezwstydne w tym zaraźliwym uśmiechu który wypełnił każdy cal, od jego rozgrzanych radością policzków po jego tęczówki godne bezkresów letniego poranka.

— Lubisz moje paplanie, przyznaj.

— Gdybym to przyznał, zalewałbyś mnie nim jeszcze bardziej zapalczywie — odparł od niechcenia.

Scorpius posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. — Chcesz mnie pokonać paradoksami? Ty brutalu.

— Lubisz moją brutalność, przyznaj.

Czy popchnięcie go na łóżko, położenie się na nim, i wpicie mu się w usta jak napalony Scorpius można uznać za potwierdzenie?

Ale gdy dłonie Albusa instynktownie ścisnęły te zębów godne pośladki, rozwierając je i wyciskając bezradny, zdyszany jęk z ust blondyna, i poczuł drygnięcie jego penisa odbijające się głośnym echem w jego własnym (i tak już od dłuższego czasu domagającym się czułej uwagi) członku, wszelkie informacje tego typu straciły datę ważności w jego głowie. Merlinie, całowanie i dotykanie podnieconego Scorpiusa to jak zanurzenie się w gęstych oparach najsłodszego wina...

— Oh, niech to! — Scorpius oderwał się wtem od Albusa. — Przepraszam, Al, wciąż masz– — Rzucił wzrokiem pomiędzy ich ciała, i Albus zrozumiał, że Scorpius zrozumiał jego położenie.

Litość nadeszła. W końcu.

— Taaak... Ale spoko, nie umrę.

Scorpius zmarszył brwi.

Merlinie, jakże Albus obscenicznie wręcz uwielbiał, gdy Scorpius marszczył brwi. Taką słodycz nieczęsto się widzi.

— Ale będziesz smutny. Nie chcę, żebyś był smutny. Chcę żebyś czuł się dobrze. _Tak_ dobrze ze mną... — wymruczał ostatnie zdanie, muskając usta Albusa swoimi, rozpraszając gorące słowa na bardzo w tym momencie rozwrażliwionych zakończeniach nerwowych Albusa.

— Cóż, praktyka czyni lepszym, więc...

— Więc za moment wejdziemy na nowe poziomy twojego czucia się dobrze ze mną? — Składał lekkie, słodkie pocałunki na ustach Albusa, poruszając biodrami.

Jego oddech przyspieszał wraz z oddechem Albusa, ich otwarte usta zostawiały pomiędzy ciepłe chmurki wzbierającego pobudzenia.

Albus był niemal boleśnie rozdarty: oglądanie ciemniejących oczu przyjaciela wpatrujących się w niego z żarliwą uwagą, fascynacją – _głodem_ , na smażone jajca bazyliszka – czarowało jego mózg w najgłębszej hipnozie jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył; ale fale gorącej przyjemności kazały mu zacisnąć powieki i cieszyć się samym _czuciem_.

Czucie. Cudowne uczucie twardniejącego penisa Scorpiusa ocierającego o jego własną erekcję.

Przez bokserki.

Na chuj komu bokserki. W takich momentach to najgłupsza zbędność we wszechświecie. Pośpieszył się więc, by uwolnić z nich swoje rozpalone klejnoty, a gdy za moment wrócił do frottingu z chłopakiem, jego członek eksplodował iskierkami niebiańskiego pragnienia, wszedłszy w intymny kontakt z twardym penisem blondyna i jego ciężkimi, pełnymi jądrami.

— Oh, pieprz mnie — wyrzucił, przypierając sprawne biodra Scorpiusa do własnych. Szlag, na tych słodkich, bezradnych jękach dojdzie w oka mgnieniu.

— Al– Merlinie– — Jego wzrok wśliznął się między ich ciała po raz kolejny, by zobaczyć mokre żołędzie i śliskie prącia trące o siebie zawzięcie.

Albus również patrzył. Twarz rozgorączkowanego żądzą Scorpiusa i ich penisy przytulające się tak ciasno to dwa widoki które mogą rywalizować. Cudo.

— Zaraz dojdę — wysapał.

— Mmm... — Scorpius zwolnił pchnięcia. — Nie chcę sprawiać zupełnie słusznego wrażenia, że jestem nieprzyzwoicie napalony na poznanie, jak smakujesz twardy w moich ustach, ale jeśli mam być szczery — zassał górną wargę Albusa z mokrą delektacją, wywołując mały fajerwerek w jego tak już gotowym do wytrysku penisie — byłem na to napalony przez nieprzyzwoity kawał czasu... Pozwól mi cię posmakować, Al — wymruczał na oddechu.

— Jesssss — było najbardziej elokwentną odpowiedzią, jaką Albus był w stanie wyprodukować w tym momencie: pod zalewem wszystkich najlepszych wrażeń.

A każde jedno swój początek miało w tym prostym, pięknym poczuciu bycia tak gorliwie, bezwstydnie pożądanym przez miłość jego życia.

Mózg to niesamowity dziw.

Jego usta po raz ostatni zostały popieszczone pocałunkiem opływającym nastoletnią parnością, nim, moment później, rozochocony blondyn znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami, i–

— Szlag — biodra Albusa pchnęły odruchowo w komnaty przyjemności, które otwarły się dla jego nabrzmiałego, mokrego preejakulatem członka, wpychając w ochocze usta Scorpiusa całą główkę. Czułe zassanie samej cieknącej szparki wystarczyło.

— Mmm... — blondyn zdawał się zatracać w uczcie zmysłów, całkowicie oddany świętemu rytuałowi ssania penisa swojego chłopaka  
który stracił rozum do czegokolwiek i patrzył tylko na Scorpiusa poruszającego głową z jego twardym członkiem w ustach, raz po raz unoszącego wzrok, by posłać nową falę krwi w prącie Albusa i świeże krople preejakulatu prosto dla jego spragnionych męskiego nasienia kubków smakowych.

— Oh, Scorrr...

Scorpius jęknął bezradnie, masując twardość Albusa cudownym dźwiękiem, i–

— Szlag — Albus sapnął, ponownie popychając biodrami niekontrolowanie w te kochające usta, lecz tym razem by spuścić się w ich piekielnym raju, ledwo rejestrując ścisk wokół jego prącia, gdy Scorpius podkrztusił się twardym penisem atakującym jego dziewicze gardło.

Lecz ssał prędko z wznowionym oddaniem, zamieniając je teraz na łagodniejsze gesty aplikowane czule, głodnie na pulsującą żołądż i spazmujące prącie chłopaka.

Który właśnie przeżył swój najsilniejszy orgazm w życiu, i leżał, kompletnie roztopiony w błogości, gotów popłakać się z przyjemności i szczęścia na uczucie swojego członka w ustach Scorpiusa.

Który wykańczał swoją pieszczotę pocałunkami wzdłuż mięknącej długości, by unieść się i wtulić w Albusa, jak gdyby stęsknił się za nim przez te kilka minut dotkliwie.

Po prawdzie, Albus też się stęsknił. Objął go więc ramionami i nogami, wzdychając radośnie, gotowy na noc pełną puszystych chmur, kocich liźnięć, i szarobłękitnych oczu emanujących czułością.

— To jak ci mija dzień z korkiem w tyłku? — zagadnął od niechcenia.

Scorpius parsknął śmiechem. Albus nie był pewien, czy to efekt orgazmu, ale owy dźwięk pieścił jego mózg jeszcze lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nowe piękno on niósł, nową jakość, i oto Albus zakochał się w tym śmiechu na nowo.

— Gdybym miał ci dać recenzję swojego doświadczenia, byłaby pełna ambiwalencji. — Sięgnął za siebie i po chwili jego twarz oblał rumieniec. A potem pokazał mu podłużny kształt. — Aktywowałem przed chwilą zaklęcie czyszczące. Jest szalenie wygodny. I potrafi zwiększać objętość, widzisz?

Albus obserwował, jak korek puchnie, czując jak on sam puchnie w prąciu (znowu, litości) na widok obiektu, który jeszcze przed momentem mieszkał w kanale Scorpiusa: myśli o tym gładkim, podłużnym kształcie masującym jego słodką prostatę– Merlinie, pomóż.

— Sam go kontrolowałeś?

Scorpius uśmiechnął się. Najprawdopodobniej na dźwięk chrypki w głosie Albusa: jasny szlag, papier ścierny można by tym polerować.

— Jest to opcja, aczkolwiek na dziś wybrałem stymulację poprzez zewnętrzny bodziec.

— Jaki?

— Ciebie wymawiającego moje imię. Wiem, wiem, jestem żałosny — dodał pośpiesznie, odkładając korek na łóżko. — Ale nie żałuję. A wiesz dlaczego?

— Nom?

— Bo doprowadziło mnie to tutaj. Dokładnie tu, gdzie marzyłem, by być, praktycznie od zawsze.

— Aw, słodko.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz uczulenia na duże dawki cukru. — Otarł swój nos o nos Albusa.

— Twojego cukru? — Przeczesał swój ulubiony blond puch. — Raczej nie.

Scorpius parsknął śmiechem, po czym wtulił się w Albusa. Tak, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był _dogłębnie_ spragniony czułości fizycznej z przyjacielem. — Kocham cię, wiesz? Jak ten zabujany wariat.

— Obawiałbym się, gdybyś kochał mnie w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Mój ulubiony wariacie.

— Aw, to wysokie miejsce, biorąc pod uwagę, że cała twoja rodzina ma cyrk we krwi. — Scorpius wyszczerzył się do niego.

— Istotnie. Czuj się zaszczycony.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć słowami, Scorpius odpowiedział pocałunkami.

Tego wieczora Albus tonął w Scorpiusowym cukrze.

Lepszy niż marijuana.

**Author's Note:**

> Małe coś innego, bo zdycham z "nudów". Moja kreatywność też.


End file.
